


Craft

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, that bit from episode 15 where they briefly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: Vex thanks Percy for his hard work crafting her those lovely arrows.





	

The arrows are well made. Straight, and evenly weighted. All but one. Percy hefts the last arrow, looks down the shaft, runs his fingers along the fletching. Of all the arrows, this one is _perfect_. Percy half smiles, setting it down away from the others. Sweat streaks down his temples, soaking into his shirt. Soot and grime mar the usually pristine fabric. None of that matters. What’s important is that he’s outdone himself, that he’s made something _really_ flawless.

Quick footsteps draw towards his workshop. Percy has time to push his goggles up off his face, before Vex bursts in, almost floating in her excitement.

“Are they done?” Vex asks. “Percy!”

She bounces onto the balls of her feet, peering over his shoulder.

“Two exploding arrows, and a grappling arrow,” Percy says, presenting the bundle to her with a little bow.

Vex snatches them out of his hands, clutching the arrows to her chest with a grin. The immediacy with which she puts them into their quiver is really rather flattering, Percy thinks. She’s yet to see the best one, and the thought fills him with pride. The last arrow sits across his palms, sleek and deadly. It’s visibly different from the others, nearly a display piece. Vex’s face glows as she picks it up. She examines it, testing the point and weight in her hands, a line of concentration between her brows. Percy’s palms sweat, waiting for her verdict. Vex slots the arrow into her quiver.

“C'mere you wonderful bastard,” she says.

Vex grabs his sweaty, dirt smeared shirtfront, hauling on it so their faces are on the same level. Percy realizes what she’s about to do a split second before, and doesn’t believe it.

Warm, soft lips press against his.

Just as soon as it happens, the kiss is over. Vex throws herself out of his workshop with a jaunty wink, a quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder. Percy stares after her, bemused.

She’s never appreciated his work quite so…

He touches his fingertips to his mouth.

They taste like sweaty leather gloves and burnt metal. Percy wrinkles his nose, and scrubs his hands on his trousers. It’s a lucky thing Vex was too distracted by her new arrows to notice.

_Hopefully_ she was too distracted by her new arrows to notice.

There’s still a lot that needs to be done before they leave for Vasselheim, Percy reminds himself. Turning back towards his worktable, he drops into his chair and keeps dropping.

Percy stares at the ceiling, his heart pounding in his throat. His chair sits innocently where he left it, a foot away. Laughter bubbles up in his chest.

“I’m getting to kiss everyone in this party,” Percy tells his ceiling. There’s a bit of hysteria in his voice.

His ceiling is unimpressed. Percy sighs, and picks himself up off the floor. His workshop is still a mess. The leftover components from Vex’s arrows are littered across the tables, along with his own preparations for their upcoming trip.

A thought freezes Percy in place, a handful of fletching sticking out from between his fingers.

“I’ve kissed the twins,” he says to the empty workshop.

An uncontrollable grin spreads across his face. Shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth, Percy sinks down into his chair, and succumbs to a laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, and I am only on episode 17. These two really made my day with that kiss in 15. Most dialogue of Percy's lifted from Taliesin's comments on the show.


End file.
